Bond Brothers
by jamrulz
Summary: Completely A/U. Kyle used to have a younger brother, but he had disappeared ten years ago. What happens when his long lost brother is the second person he hates most in the world, Fanboy?
1. Chapter 1

_Don't own Fanboy and Chum Chum_

_A baby's gentle cry echoed through the room. A red haired woman looked down at the cradle, sapphire blue eyes sparkling lovingly at the small baby. The baby's green eyes looked at the woman, innocence grazing his every feature. She bent down, and stroked his soft, black hair._

"_Mommy?" The woman turned around as her two year old son walked sleepily into the room. He had red hair, golden eyes, and freckles on his cheeks and nose. "Is something wrong with Jamie?" "No, my sweet. I just wanted to see him. A mother has an instinct." _

"_Kyle?" A man with black hair and green-blue eyes walked quietly into the room, looking Kyle with a mock angry expression on his face. He joined his wife, lifting Kyle into his arms as he did so._

Fanboy gasped awake, shaking his head in the process. _That was weird. Why would I dream about Kyle and his family? Who was that baby?_

He turned on his side, looking at his sleeping best friend. He sighed quietly, resting his head on his pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chum-Chum knew something was wrong. Fanboy didn't join in when it was time to do the usual Morning Dance. In fact, he barely acknowledged Chum-Chum's presence. During breakfast, Chum couldn't take it anymore.

"Fanboy, what's wrong? Did I do something to make you upset?" Fanboy gave Chum a huge, wacky grin, and stated, "Nooooo, Buddy! I feel _super _great!" Chum usually fell for that, but he knew Fanboy's smile was forced. "Tell me what's wrong."

Fanboy's smile disappeared, and he sighed into his chocolate cereal. "I…I just had a weird dream."

"It's not the vampire one again, is it Fanboy? We were lucky those scientists came with a cure for us! I will **not **be a vampire again!" Fanboy knelt down in front of Chum-Chum, and held him up, "Nothing like that, Chum. It was weirder. I was dreaming about Kyle…before we met him. He was two years old, and get this…he had a younger _brother!_"

"A brother? How come we never met him?"

"He might still be in the wizard academy that Kyle used to go to. I bet he's _not _a troublemaker! More like a neat gentleman-the robe, mustache and hat to boot." The boys shared a laugh at this.

Chum managed to say through his laughter, "Wouldn't it be funny…if it turned out…**you **were the brother? 'Cause you dreamt about them?" Fanboy laughed, "Yeah! That would be funny!"

Him and Kyle brothers? When pigs fly! Both boys ran to school, not noticing a strange blue light coming from under Fanboy's right, purple glove.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr. Mufflin! Mr. Mufflin! MR. MUFFLIN!" The teacher turned around, irritation clear in his eyes, but it disappeared when he saw Fanboy. Fanboy was gripping his right hand, tears coming out of his eyes, and whimpering in pain. Mr. Mufflin could see that Fanboy was not joking around this time, which caused even more concern to show up.

"Strange purple kid, you okay?" "I need to go to the bathroom right now. My hand is riding the flames of pain." Without waiting for an answer, Fanboy quickly ran out of the room, a trail of dust following his path.

It took about a good fifteen minutes for the pain to finally wear off, and Fanboy was rather irritated about it. He moved his right hand in front of his face. "Righty, you know what you did?" _'No Fanboy, what?' _"Nothing much, you just _burned my hand_!" _'Did I do that?' _"Yes! Now apologize!" _'Why should I?' _"Well, becauWHOA!"

Fanboy stared open-mouthed at his palm. A blue imprint of a rhombus was on his palm. In the middle of it was a crescent moon, and a star was in the middle of the moon shape.

"Usually, I would think this is cool…but it burnt my hand!" Fanboy glared at the symbol, his green eyes turning into green flame. Suddenly Kyle's book of the dead poofed in front of him. It raised one of its eyebrows. Obviously, he thought his master had called him, but the purple troublemaker somehow had.

"Hey, Kyle's Ectonome-thing." "Dear boy, just call me The Book of Spells and Charms. That's the title that I would rather be a part of. Now, I would like to know how you summoned me, and not my master." Fanboy gave him a confused look.

"I didn't do anything. All I did was try to cool my hand that the flames loved to burn. Then, I saw this…_print_…on my hand. I believe before you decide to accuse me, you should-"

"EGAD!" The book stared, open-mouthed at Fanboy's symbol. The book turned abruptly to him, a serious look on his face. Without another word, the book transported Fanboy and himself back to the Fanlair.

"May I inquire as to how you got that?" The book floated in front of the purple-clad boy, a stern look on his face. "Oh, I just found it this morning. Now, how 'bout you transport me to the Frosty Mart? Getting out of school early is always great with Frosty Freezie Freezes!"

The book sighed. _He's not listening to me… _"Look, boy. I need to tell you something about Kyle. He has a lost brother." Fanboy nodded, "I know. I had a weird dream about it." The book raised an eyebrow, but decided not to say anything. "Anyway, that imprint on your hand is the same symbol that members of Kyle's family have. His brother has disappeared ten years ago; you seem to be the right age…"

Fanboy immediately dropped his jaw. When he finally recovered, he laughed, the sound filled with a slight panic. "You really think…I'm Kyle's…brother? Me and Chum-Chum just met him three months ago. He probably would have recognized me. I…I'm not…I can't be…"

Suddenly, the symbol on Fanboy's right hand started to glow, and a column of blue fire flew out of his palm. Fanboy screamed loudly, but the book just stayed silent, watching the display of magic calmly. When Fanboy finally found out how to stop, he looked over to see that a trail of the floor in the Fanlair was slightly burned, small blue sparks still blazing on the sides.

Fanboy stood still, looking at what he did in amazement. If he didn't believe it before, he did now.

"Oh…my…gosh! I _am _Kyle's brother…"


	4. Chapter 4

Kyle watched Fanboy disappear around the corner, tears of pain coming out of his eyes. It made Kyle…ache for some reason. He had to shake himself. He _hated _Fanboy…right? There was always something vaguely familiar about him, ever since he met him and this Chum guy three months ago.

He rarely hung out with Fanboy unless to mock him, but whenever he saw him for a longer time, he felt like he knew him. Like…he _always_ knew him. _But that's ridiculous! I never even met Fanboy until three months ago!_

The next day, Kyle kept on noticing Fanboy sneaking glances at him. It was creepy, considering that Fanboy barely paid much attention to him; mostly on his yellow clad friend. But whenever Kyle turned around to glare at him, Fanboy just went back to work. It was like…he was hiding something. Even from Chum-Chum, with the confused glances he saw him give Fanboy.

During lunch break, he was about to go to the bathroom, when he heard Fanboy and his spell book talking to each other from inside the door.

"_You have to tell him."_

"_I'm not going to! You know he won't listen to me! He could use a spell on me! Worse, it could be the spell to kill me with!"_

_*sigh* "My dear boy, it's the right thing to do…"_

"…_I just can't. Not until I'm ready."_

Kyle heard his book sigh, then a poof. He immediately stepped back when he saw Fanboy open the door. Fanboy froze, a look of pure terror on his face. "Kyle, hi…What are you doing here?"

"It's the bathroom. This is break time. What do you think I'm doing you ninny?" Kyle glared steely at him, hiding his confusion when he saw Fanboy sigh quietly. _What __**is **__all that about?_

"Well, _don't _let me keep you Kyle, old buddy! You just go on ahead, _mi amigo_!" He immediately ran out of the cafeteria toward the playground.

_I'm going to have to talk to my book about this…_

Kyle summoned his book of spells, and the book had a look of confusion at the sudden summoning. "Kyle, what can I do for you today?"

"I heard you and _Fanboy _talking. So spill."

"I have no clue what you're talking about, my dear boy. However-"

Kyle gripped the sides of his book tighter, making it yelp. "I know you were saying something. I heard you from the bathroom at school. I ask again…what were you saying?"


	5. Chapter 5

Fanboy kept on practicing what he would say to Kyle. How could you walk up to someone who hates you more than anything, and say, "Hi, Kyle. Guess what, I somehow found you had a younger brother, and guess what, I'm the brother?" That's right.

You can't. But he had to tell him sometime. He tried to be his friend ever since he came here, but Kyle wanted to stay away from him and Chum. It was going to be so hard…

That night as he lay asleep, more images came to his mind.

_His brother held him gently in his arms, smiling at him. The baby focused intently on the small toddler holding him, his brother's yellow eyes like flame in the candlelight. Neither of them noticed their parents looking sadly at one another._

_Kyle was on his fathers' knee, excitement coursing through him. The famous Wizard Council wanted to talk to his brother. He could become a student in the Wizard Academy! His mom and dad wanted Jamie to go to a regular wizard school. He loved his brother, but come on! Having a brother from a regular school for wizards was not cool._

"_So Daddy, what did the council want with Jamie?" His mother buried her face in her hands, and ran to Jamie's room. His father looked down at him, and sighed. "Kyle…your brother…is going away for a while…" Kyle gasped, and scrambled off his fathers' lap. "What? Why?"_

"_The council made a decision Mommy and Daddy don't agree with. They won't take no for an answer…so were hiding him. We'll be taking him to Earth…but he'll be safe there. If it was you, we would do the same thing." _

_Kyle shook his head continuously, shock filling him. Then anger took over. How could his parents do this? Jamie was just a baby! He saw his father flinch as his eyes turned to flame. Even though his father was a wizard himself, he could be quite fearful for a two year old._

"_How long is he gonna to-" "Until the council gives up. If they never will, well…"_

"_**What, **__Daddy?" _

"…_There's a chance we'll never see him again."_

Fanboy woke up. He had a feeling his dream was a part of his past. He began to cry. He knew why his family did what they did, but he couldn't help but feel betrayed. He also felt sorry for Kyle. Kyle didn't want him to leave. It made him wish to run over to Kyle's house to come clean and tell him…but the fear of what Kyle would do to him continued to stop him.

…Little did he know he now had no need to tell him.


	6. Chapter 6

Kyle dropped his spell book in shock, his mouth hanging open. Slowly, he began to walk backwards toward the door, then turned, and ran full sprint into his room. Collapsing on his bed, he burst into tears.

_Why? __**Why?**_

Kyle felt overwhelming guilt as he continued to cry. A heart wrenching sob escaped his throat as he remembered the first time he met Fan-Jamie. He had almost tried to kill his own brother with his spell.

_If I knew it was him, I would never have done it. _It still didn't make the guilt lessen. In fact, it only worsened. Even though he was two at the time, he thought he made a very powerful connection with his brother.

Apparently not. He was still in grief of his brother's disappearance, and upset over his expel to the Milkweed Academy, that he never even tried to pay much attention to the two boys who tried to befriend him. Finally raising his head where it was buried in the pillow, he sighed, "How am I going to tell him?"

"He already knows, Kyle." His spell book floated toward him, and stopped beside him, a look of concern that he barely used on his face. Kyle gave him a cold look, "How did he know?"

"…I told him." _He __**what**__? _Kyle impulsively sat up, snarling his teeth at his book. "You told him?" He had your family's symbol on his palm beginning to show up. What was I supposed to do?"

A few silent moments answered his question, until Kyle finally calmed down. "Why didn't he tell me?" The spell book answered the painful truth, "Perhaps it has something to do with the way you treated him and his yellow friend all year. The threat of death seems to have a pretty big impression on him-"

"_Okay._" Kyle sighed and ran a tired hand over his weary face. "I'll tell him I know tomorrow."

Kyle walked to the school, feeling fairies in his stomach. This was a life changing day, and he knew it. If he wanted to tell Fanboy that everything is okay, he was going to have to be nice and gentle, which was out of his character. He _hated _days when he was out of his character. But this was different. If this was the only way to tell Jamie, he would do it.

Kyle entered the classroom, trying to act indifferent to how he really felt, but it was hard. When your arch nemesis turns about to be your brother, you can't help but feel different. His gaze met Fanboy's, and he immediately wanted to cry. _Easy, Kyle. Stay calm. It's just another day with Fanboy. Talk with him during lunch. You'll be fine._

Except not glaring at Fanboy, Kyle acted the same as usual. He was fighting the temptation to just _stare _at his brother. The brother that was missing from his life for _ten years. _He felt Fanboy's stare burning holes in his back, but he shrugged off the feeling. _Stay in a calm and adult manner. _

Kyle reluctantly walked over to where Fanboy and Chum-Chum were sitting. This is going to be hard. He saw Fanboy somber up when their gazes locked again. What exchanged between them was something only siblings would understand. Fanboy turned to Chum-Chum and spoke quietly, "Chum, is it okay if you go to the playground without me? Kyle and I need to have a talk."

Chum looked a little confused, but shrugged, "Sure. See you later, Fanboy." He began to walk over, continually looking back between his friend and sometime-friend. Kyle sat down beside Fanboy and both of them locked gazes for either a few minutes, or a few hours. Neither of them could tell for sure.

Finally, after a few continued moments of silence, the reunited brothers embraced.


	7. Chapter 7

Chum Chum watched the two boys embrace, his mouth turning to an annoyed frown. What had just happened? Did they form a secret friendship that he knew nothing about? Tears were gathering in the wizards' eyes, and Kyle was shaking slightly.

He saw Fanboy running his hand down Kyle's black cape, and pull him closer, murmuring words into his ear. They pulled away, and Fanboy murmured something to Kyle. Kyle nodded, and Chum Chum saw both boys walking towards him. Chum looked at Fanboy in confusion. "Fanboy, what's going on?"

Fanboy swallowed, "You remember when I told you about my weird dream, and after we laughed a bit, you asked how funny it would be if I was the brother from my dream?" Chum nodded. Fanboy gave him a nervous smile, held his arms out, and said nervously, "Ta-da…"

Chum gasped, then squealed like a girl. "That is _so _cool! So, are you a wizard too?" "Yeah, I…I guess so." Chum hugged Fanboy, "Awesome! I have a friend who's a wizard and a super hero at the same time!" Kyle just gave out an exasperated sigh, but there was some laughter in his eyes. Fanboy felt good when he saw his brother a little bit happier. Even more so when him being found was one of the reasons.

"So…what's the plan? Do we…continue our lives the same way or...?" Kyle looked between the two boys, then looked down at the ground, "Actually…I was thinking that Jamie could well…um…stay with me?" Fanboy immediately nodded, smiling in excitement. It was only when a sniffle sounded through the air that caused him to remember something very important. He looked down at Chum Chum who was looking at the ground, silent tears coming out of his eyes. He immediately felt guilty. How could he forget about his best friend?

"Kyle, I would be glad to move in with you, but…can you let another person join us?" Chum Chum looked up, giving Kyle the puppy eyes. Kyle looked at Chum, then at Fanboy. "Oh no….no…I can't, I…" Both younger boys kept on looking at them, innocent puppy eyes locked on him. Kyle looked down at the ground, a resigned sigh escaping. "…Alright." Both Chum and Fanboy yelled, "HOORAY!" Chum looked at Fanboy, "We got to pack our stuff!" Both boys were about to run off, but Fanboy stopped, ran back to Kyle, and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Thanks, big bro!"

Kyle watched them both run off, touched by the title his newfound little brother gave him. He shook his head to shake the sentimental thoughts from his mind. He glared after his brother and his friend, hoping that they will not make him give in to their…_interesting_…plans.

"You know, just because I just found you, doesn't mean I'll give in to your every plan! I'm the oldest, which means we'll go by _my _rules! I'm not…going to…" _Yes, you are._

Kyle let out a weary chuckle, then ran after the two boys.


	8. Chapter 8

Fanboy and Chum-Chum followed Kyle to where their rooms were. This was _so _awesome. It was a little hard saying goodbye to the Fanlair, but the excitement of living with someone else instead of just them made it all worth it.

Kyle had to keep reminding themselves they were family now. He already forgot twice about the changes. _Boy, things are changing._ Fanboy never saw the whole house, only the kitchen and the living room, when they had to help Kyle when he had the chicken pox. Fanboy snickered to himself about the event. That was a fun day.

When they opened the door to Fanboy's room, he had to swallow nervously. The walls were black, with a deep red gridlines on the walls. The bed was queen-sized, and had the same colors as the walls. There were black curtains surrounding the bed, and two stone statues of gargoyles were in front of the bed. A black carpet was on the side of the bed, and the floor was made of dark wood.

Fanboy said nothing for a few moments. Finally he turned to Kyle with a look that clearly stated, _You're kidding, right? _Kyle gave him a slightly offending look, "What?" "Nothing, Kyle. It looks fine. It's just…very dark." Kyle crossed his arms, "That's the theme of the house. You haven't noticed?" Fanboy chuckled, "I noticed…oh, fine!" Fanboy huffed irritably, then sprinted and fell on the bed on his back.

Chum-Chum looked up at Kyle, "Is my room the same thing?" Kyle gave him a nod. "I guess I'll learn to like it." Kyle gave him a smirk, "Good choice." Chum-Chum sighed, and followed Kyle to his room.

The Book of Spells and Charms were in the living room, arguing about who won their recent game of cards, when the door opened. The book smirked at Kyle, who was carrying a sleeping Fanboy in his arms. "Aw, isn't that sweet?"

Kyle ignored him, and placed Fanboy gently on the couch. Fanboy let out a sleepy moan, then turned on his side, snuggling into the pillows. "I find brothers helping each other, and caring for each other so touching don't you?" Kyle rolled his eyes, and gave his book a bored look.

He turned off the lights, but didn't leave before asking the book and the elf to continue their fight elsewhere. Both of them looked at each other, stuck their tongues at Kyle, then disappeared. Kyle went to his own room, reminding himself to give his book an unpleasant surprise in the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

_Kyle looked around wildly, darkness surrounding him. He didn't know how he got there, only that he fell asleep, and woke up to black. A shape began to appear in front of him. It became clearer with each passing second, until he recognized it as the Milkweed Academy! Kyle became puzzled. How did he end up in the wizard realm?_

"_Fanboy!" Kyle turned around and to his surprise saw Chum-Chum next to a very weakened Fanboy. Fanboy was leaning against one of the walls of the Academy, bruised, face in an expression of pain. He was bleeding on his arms and face. Chun-Chum was in front of him, face frozen in fear and worry. Kyle looked on at them, surprised and puzzled. How did they end up here in the wizard realm? Humans weren't allowed to come here…ever. _

_Chum-Chum looked down at Fanboy, and said quietly, "You have to beat him, I know. But you need a break." Fanboy fluttered his eyes open, giving Chum-Chum a rare look of solemn and seriousness. _

"_JAMIE!" Kyle saw his dream self running toward the two boys. "Jamie, I can take care of this. You don't have to." "Kyle." The real Kyle gasped. He had __**never **__heard that boy talk like that. __**Ever**__. _

"_I have to do this. You know what that council said to us. Our parents hid me because of it. But that was because both of them thought of the me back then, and not the me I am now. This is what I have to do. And no one, not even you, can do it for me." _

"_Are you done with the heartfelt chat? I want to get this over with." The three boys turned to face a figure walking out of the darkness. It was a tall man with shoulder-length brown hair, with purple bangs covering half his face. He had an eyeglass over his visible eye, and bright red eyes. The eyes that were looking at Fanboy with contempt._

"_We're done." Using Chum-Chum and Kyle to help him up, Fanboy began to walk, a bit unsteadily toward the man. Stopping in front of him, the eleven year old heaved deep breaths, his face gaining an expression of rage. _

"_You'll never harm anyone here ever again." Fanboy clenched his fists, blue spheres surrounding them. A circle of white light began to form in front of Fanboy's chest, causing Fanboy to groan slightly. Fanboy opened his eyes, and Kyle saw green flames instead of pupils in his brother's eyes. Fanboy let out a powerful scream, causing the ball of white light to grow larger, until the whole area was surrounded by white._

Kyle gasped, heart racing from the dream. He was in his own bedroom, in his house on Earth. There was no battlefield, no mysterious man, nothing. Just him, Fanboy, and Chum-Chum. Kyle sighed, his heart slowing down. It was only a dream.

_Then why did it seem so real?_

Kyle shrugged, shaking the feeling of foreboding from his mind, and went back down to sleep.

_The End..?_


End file.
